Repair
What would a Fallout game be without weapons? Well, it would still be a role-playing game, but sometimes the role you want to play is the guy who shoots people in the face. Players and Overseers should be able to find just about everything they need to lay waste to the myriad hostile creatures of the wasteland. Weapons are divided up into seven categories: unarmed augmentation (increases punch damage), small melee, large melee, thrown, small firearm, large firearm, and traps. However, despite these distinctions, weapons sometimes can be used in multiple ways. For example, a combat shotgun can be used as a firearm (shooting) or a melee weapon (butt smash). Using Weapons When a character makes an attack against another target, they must use an attack mode from their weapon against the specified target (character or hex). Though some critters may have special attack modes that fall outside of what is listed here, this list should encompass most weapons and attacks. Single Shot A single shot attack mode comes from a firearm. Though the weapon may have an explosion damage subtype, ultimately it is only fired at one target. Full damage listed for the weapon or ammo is applied to that target only. Double Shot This is identical to single shot, but two barrels are firing simultaneously. It is used rarely, mostly for weapons like double-barreled shotguns. Burst Burst attacks allow the attacker to fire off a number of rounds from a firearm in a very short period of time, always at one target. Weapons that are burst-capable will list the number of rounds the burst fires. All bursts suffer a 0/5/10 penalty to hit for rounds after the first. The first penalty is applied to the second round in the burst. The second is applied to all subsequent rounds. Only one attack roll is made for all rounds in the burst. E.g.: Frank has a 9mm submachinegun with a 6 round burst and a 0/5/10 burst penalty. He needs a 15 to hit his target. His total, after rolling, is 21, which is enough to hit. The second round has a 5 penalty, pushing him to 16, which still hits. The third, fourth, fifth, and sixth rounds are at 11, so they all miss. Spray Spray attacks are typically used with "scatter" ammunition like buckshot or a wave gun. Spray attacks work somewhat like sweep attacks, but there are a few fundamental differences. First, each action only costs "one round" of ammo. E.g. one round of shot from a sawed-off shotgun can hit multiple targets. Like a sweep, a spray can hit a number of targets falling within a narrow cone or wide cone (usually non-adjustable, based on weapon). Unlike a sweep, attack rolls can be made at all targets in that cone unless the attacker has no line of sight to them. All attacks are rolled with a normal chance to hit. However, if attacks do hit, the damage rolled is reduced based on the distance the target is from the attacker. In a wide cone, for every hex away the target is, the damage is divided by that distance and rounded down. In narrow cone, for every two hexes away the target is, the damage is divided by that number and rounded down. E.g.: Bob fires his sawed-off shotgun in a wide cone and catches Tom and Frank. Tom is 3 hexes away and Frank is 6 hexes away. Bob hits both and rolls 25 and 32 damage against them, respectively. Tom takes 8 (25/3) damage and Frank takes 5 (32/6) damage. Throws and Lobs Lobs and throws use the Throw skill, but may be performed with a variety of items (even non-weapons). Throws travel in a straight line and are intended to cause damage with the force of the attack. Lobs can be thrown at hex targets even if the attacker does not have a line of sight, though he or she must be able to reasonably reach said target with a vertical arc. A lob is not intended to cause direct harm, but to get the item into a specified hex. Lobs are often used to toss grenades into the center of a crowd or to toss equipment to allies. Lobs have half the range that the item normally uses (use improvised weapon rules for non-weapons) and suffer a 4 penalty to hit Overload Characters using weapons that take SECs or MFCs as their primary ammo can perform an action called "overloading". The overload action itself is a standard action, but the process takes one or more full rounds. For each round of overloading, the weapon will effectively fire another charge of ammunition during a single shot. Performing one round of overloading costs twice as much ammunition as a single shot would normally require. Once the overload maximum has been reached, it costs one shot worth of ammunition per round to hold the overload (regardless of the number of overloads that have been performed). A character can release the overload harmlessly as an action. Cones There are two important terms that may come up in a few of the attack modes: narrow cone and wide cone. A narrow cone is defined as a 30º cone, the angle between a hex vertex and the middle of an adjacent hex face from the center of a hex that contains both. A wide cone is defined as a 60º cone, the angle between a hex vertex and an adjacent hex vertex from the center of a hex that contains both. Players need not use cones strictly on the hex vertices and faces, but a cone originating from their hex will always have its source at the center of their hex. A hex and its occupant(s) are considered to be "inside" a cone if more than half of the hex is within the cone. Cones angles that fill the exact same fraction of hexes on the left and right should be specified as left-biased or right-biased hexes. A left-biased cone will affect hexes on the left and a right-biased cone will affect hexes on the right. Weapon Durability and Repair When you loot a gun, or sell one at a shop, determine the HP by rolling 1d6. If two guns are similar in type their parts may be combined to restore HP. Purchasing Weapon Repair *A Weapon can be repaired by a mearchant for 25% of the weapons base cost *25% of the gun's max value Weapon Cleaning Kits *If a gun's HP is at 5, A weapon Cleaning kit may be used improve the condition by 1 HP. *250 Caps Weapon Repair Kit *Should a weapon's HP reach 0, a weapon repair kit may be used to bring a gun's HP back up to 1. *250 Caps Firearms Large Firearm Large firearms typically include weapons like rifles, shotguns and machineguns. A large firearm fired one-handed requires 3 more strength then its base requirement and suffers a -4 penalty to hit. They can be used as large improvised melee weapons at normal penalties to hit (used two-handed). Break Action Single-Shot Rifles Semi-Automatic Rifles Automatic Assault Rifles Heavy Automatic Weapons 2mm Gauss Rifle *Ammo: 2mm EC and MFC *Capacity: 1 Internal and 1 MFC *Range: 45 *Modes: Single Shot 40mm Grenade Launcher *Ammo: 40mm RG *Capacity: 1 Internal *Range: 25 *Modes: Single Shot Flamethrower *Ammo: Naphate *Capacity: 4 Quarts *Range: 6 *Modes: Single Spray (Narrow or Wide Cone) *Special: Creatures hit by the flamethrower take half damage on the round after. Laser Arraygun *Ammo: SEC *Capacity: 1 SEC *Range: 25 *Modes: Single Shot, Single Spray (Narrow or Wide Cone), Overload x3 Laser Rifle *Ammo: SEC *Capacity: 1 SEC *Range: 75 *Modes: Single Shot, Overload x3 Plasma Rifle *Ammo: MFC *Capacity: 1 MFC *Range: 10 *Modes: Single Shot, Overload x3 Pulse Rifle *Ammo: SEC *Capacity: 1 SEC *Range: 25 *Modes: Single Shot, Overload x4 Radiation Gun *Ammo: MFC *Capacity: 1 MFC *Range: 5 *Modes: Single Spray (Narrow or Wide Cone), Overload x2 Rocket Launcher *Ammo: Rocket *Capacity: 1 Internal *Range: 22 *Modes: Single Shot Small Firearms Small firearms are small enough to be fired with one hand. They can be used as improvised melee weapons for a Smash at normal penalties (not used two-handed). Semi-Automatic Pistols Revolvers *The .22 Wasp requires such little force to pull the double action, that it is as accurate as if it were a single action gun Break Action Pistols Machine Pistols 2mm Gauss Pistol *Ammo: 2mm EC and MFC *Capacity: 1 Internal and 1 MFC *Range: 10 *Modes: Single Shot Hand Flamer *Ammo: Naphate *Capacity: 1 Quart *Range: 2 *Modes: Single Spray (Narrow or Wide Cone) *Special: Creatures hit by the hand flamer take half damage on the round after. Laser Pistol *Ammo: SEC *Capacity: 1 SEC *Range: 20 *Modes: Single Shot, Overload x3 Plasma Pistol *Ammo: MFC *Capacity: 1 MFC *Range: 3 *Modes: Single Shot, Overload x3 Pulse Pistol *Ammo: SEC *Capacity: 1 SEC *Range: 15 *Modes: Single Shot, Overload x4 Custom Firearms Ammo Modifiers: Fire Rate Range Bonus: *Bolt Action guns use a manualy opperated leaver to pull back the reciever, eject a casing and chamber the next round all with one use of the leaver *Single Action guns require the hammer to be manyaly cocked back before the trigger is able to be pulled. *Single Action revolvers act identicly to other single action guns, however the cocking of the hammer also rotates the cylinder. *Double Action Revolvers use the power of the trigger being pulled back to cock the hammer and then release it. These guns take considerable pressure to pull the trigger and are often used in revolvers to rotate the cylinder as well as fire a round, though they are found in some breech loading guns *Leaver Action guns, similar to bolt action, use a back-and-fourth crank mechanism to eject, chamber and cock the gun. *Semi-Automatic guns use the power of the bullet to force back the hammer and chamber the next round, leading to an easy trigger pull and quick cycling of rounds. *Automatic Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Gun Style Modifier: Clip Style Modifier: *Breech Loading guns are guns that carry only one round per barrel at any one time, the typicaly load from the back in conjunction with a break neck mechanism, or single bolt. *Mag Tubes are internal magazines attached to the gun that allow for individual rounds to be chambered into the gun. these are most often employed in pump shotguns or leaver action rifles, but can often times be found in other types *Revolvers are metal cylenders that contain rounds that rotate into place infront of the barrel. After the round is spent, the next round in the cycle is rotated in its place *Clips are metal containers that contain horizontaly stacked rounds resting on a spring. The clip is inserted into firearm and one by one the rounds are removed and chambered. *Belt Fed guns use individual rounds held together by metal bands. It can theoreticly keep firing an infinite number of rounds assuming the user has enough bands and rounds and the gun does not break or jam while in use. Gun Costs based on Tier *Tier 1 - 75 Caps *Tier 2 - 100 Caps *Tier 3 - 125 Caps *Teir 4 - 150 Caps *Teir 5 - 250 Caps *Tier 6 - 500 Caps *Tier 7 - 750 Caps *Tier 8 - 1,000 Caps *Tier 9 -1,500 Caps *Tier 10 -2,000 Caps *Tier 11 - 2,500 Caps *Tier 12 - 3,000 Caps *Tier 13 - 4,000 Caps *Tier 14 - 5,000 Caps *Tier 15 - 6,000 Caps *Tier 16 - 8,000 Caps Melee Weapons Improvised Melee attacks Smashes are performed with items that are not intended for hand-to-hand combat (e.g.: the butt of a rifle) and use the following statistics: Small Item Smash (Pistol-whip): *Damage: 1d6 *Accuracy: -2 Large Item Smash (Rifle-bash): *Damage: 1d8 *Accuracy: -4 Large Melee Weapons Stick *Damage: 1d8+2 *Requirements: -2 STR *A simple piece of wood, a branch or pool cue Spear *Damage: 1d10+4 *Requirements: -2 Str, 2 Melee *A simple pointy object afixed to a pole arm. Medium Club *Damage: 1d10+8 *Requirements: 1 STR, 7 Melee *A lightweight two-handed bludgeon. Along the lines of a baseball bat, 9-Iron golf club, broken board or other such whacking tool. Large Club *Damage: 2d8+8 *Requirements: 3 STR, 14 Melee *A massive, crude makeshift crudgle meant for slow brutal swings. A chunk of cement attached at the end of rebar, a sledge or a heafty piece of pipe conduet. Two Handed Axe *Damage: 1d10+10 *Requirements: 1 STR, 15 Melee *A splitting maul, fireman's axe or other such heavy headed bladed weapon. Honestly, anything that is top-heavy, sharp, and able to split a skull in twain. Two-Handed Blade *Damage: 2d8+10 *Requirements: 3 STR, 18 Melee *Hand forged two handed swords, makeshift bumper blades or helicopter arms sharpended to a brutal edge. Chainsaw *Damage: 1d6+4 *Burst Damage: 1d8+2 *Ammo: 1 MFC per 12 hits *Special: Attacks in bursts (3) *4 STR *Capacity: 1 MFC *You know what this is. Powed by micro fission cells now'adays do to lack of gasoline. EMP Axe *Damage: 1d6+4, 2d6+10 Energy *Requirements: -1 STR *Special: Deals EMP Damage *Ammo: MFC (10 uses) *Less of an axe, and more of a high wattage contact afixed to a metal arm. perfect for stunning foes or disabling machines. Industrial Welder *Damage: 2d6+8 Heat, -8 DR *Requirements: 4 ST *Ammo: MFC (10 uses) *An industrial Plasma cutter repurposed for defense. Super Sledge *Damage: 2d10+16 *Requirements: 5 ST *Ammo: MFC (4 charge per uses, 5 uses for a full cell) *A kinitec storage device affixed to a sledge to deliver incredably devistating force upon contact. Battaries not included. Small Melee Weapons Light Club *Damage: 1d8+4 *-1 ST *A light weight whacking implement, such as a chair leg, nights sticks, a wooden war club, or rolling pin. Solid Club *Damage: 1d8 + 6 *Requirements: 0 STR *A heafty metal or solid bashing device, such as a lead pipe, hammer, wrench, or crowbar. Nighty-night! Small Knife *Damage: 1d6+4, -2 DT *Special: x4 Crit Damage, x2 Crit Chance *-3 ST *A stilleto, shiv, switchblade, razor or broken bottle. An easy to hide, quick to use, accurate, and suprisingly deady (when in the right hands) device. Knife *Damage: 1d6 +6 *Requirements: -2 ST *Special: x2 Crit Chance *Your garden variety cutting tool. A kitchen knife, or like wise tool used for chopping and slashing, but not particularly for warfare. Combat Knife *Damage: 1d6 +8, -2 DT *Requirements: -1 ST *Special: x4 Crit Damage *A trenchknife, bayonete or bowie knife. Perfect for skinning deathclaws or threatining traders. Now THATS a knife. Machete *Damage: 1d8 +10 *Requirements: 1 ST *A top heavy hacking tool used to brutaly chop foes and foliage apart. Machetes, hatchets, meat cleavers; all of these are considered machetes. Sword *Damage: 1d10 +12 *Requirements: 3 ST *Balanced slashing tools of combat. Chinese oficer's swords, Katanas and sharpened lawnmower blades. Laser Saw *Damage: 1d4+2, 2d6+8 Heat (Laser) *Requirements: 3 STR *Ammo: SEC (10 Uses) *A short range horizontal laser planeing tool used normaly to slowly cut metal, but no repurposed to cut Raiders. Ripper *Damage: 1d6+4 *Burst Damage: 1d6 + 2, -5 DT *Requirements: 2 STR *Ammo: SEC (20) *Special: Burst (3) *A fully functional one handed chain blade fuled by small energy cells Stun Batton *Damage: 1, 2d10 +2 Energy *Requirements: 0 STR *Ammo: MFC *Capacity: MFC (20) *Want to keep the peace? Non-leathely zap foes into submition with this handy cattle prod or taser stick! Also highly effective versus machines. Thrown Thrown weapons typicaly do not deal normal critical damage, but have secondary effects instead. Molotov Cocktail *Damage: 2d10 +4 Heat (Fire) *Special: Critical hits light the foes on fire for 1d4 rounds *Special: Critical fails end with you sloshing scorching gas on your self dealing 1d6 damage *Area: 1 Sq, 1/2 Damage 2 Sq *Delay: Must be thrown within 5 turns of lighting, explodes on contact *Special: Take full damage the first round, and half damage the second round, targets on fire take +5 Damage from other sources of fire when hit *15 Caps Ea Dynamite *Damage: 1d2+3 x 5 Concussive *Special: Critical Hits send foes flying 1d4 Hexes, foes caught in the 1/2 damage zone only fly half as far. *Special: Critical fails end with the fuse extinguishing *Area: 1 Sq, 1/2 Damage 2 Sq *Delay: 5 Turns *Special: Can be wrapped together using Trap skill to do +10 Damage for each additional dynamite *15 Caps *3 Bundle, 41 Caps Frag Grenade *Damage 1d6+4 x 5 Concussive *Special: Critical Hits send foes flying 1d4 Hexes, foes caught in the 1/2 damage zone only fly half as far. *Special: Critical fails end with the grenade being misjudged and going of 1d4 rounds later (look out for throw backs!) *Area: : 2 Sq, 1/2 Damage 4 Sq *Delay: 3 Turns *30 Caps *3 Bouquet, 81 Caps Plasma Grenade *Damage: 2d6+6 x 5 Heat (Plasma) *Special: Critical Hits send foes flying 1d4 Hexes, foes caught in the 1/2 damage zone only fly half as far. *Special: Critical fails end with the grenade being misjudged and going of 1d4 rounds later (look out for throw backs!) *Area: 3 Sq, 1/2 Damage 6 Sq *Delay: 2 to 10 Turns (A knob to choose the time) *60 Caps *3 Bouquet, 162 Caps EMP Grenade *Damage: 2d6+4 x 5 Energy Damage *Special: Critical Hits stun the opponent for 1d2 rounds *Special: Critical fails end with the grenade being misjudged and going of 1d4 rounds later (look out for throw backs!) *Area: 3 Sq, 1/2 Damage 6 Sq *Delay: 3 Turns *30 Caps *3 Bouquet, 162 Caps Rock *Damage: 1d2 *Special: Critical hits knock opponents back 1 hex *Free Throwing Knife *Damage: 1d6 + 8 *Special: Critical Damage x4 *10 Caps *5 Pack, 45 Caps Bio Grenade *Damage: 2d6+4 x10 Radiation *Special: Critical Hits cause the opponents to be sickened for 1d6 rounds (-4 to all checks) *Special: Critical fails end with the grenade being misjudged and going of 1d4 rounds later (look out for throw backs!) *Area: 2 Sq, 1/2 Damage 4 Sq *Delay: 4 Turns *45 Caps *3 Bouquet, 122 Caps Traps Tripwire Bomb *A piece of dynamite wired to a small energycell hooked to a tripwire or other activator *Damage: 1d2+3 x 5 Concusive *Area: 1 Sq, 1/2 Damage 2 Sq *Special: Can be hooked up to an electronic item to explode on activation *Special: Can be wrapped together using Trap skill to do +10 Damage for each additional dynamite *Arm: 10 *Disarm: 15 *Delay: None Landmine *Damage 1d6+4 x 5 Concussive *Area: 2 Sq, 1/2 Damage 4 Sq *Special: They are triggered by pressure on their hex, set by the character for between 5 and 4000 lbs. *Arm: 5 *Disarm: 10 *Delay: up to 10 rounds *Price: Pulse Mine *Damage: 2d6+4 x 5 Energy Damage *Area: 2 Sq, 1/2 Damage 4 Sq *Special: They are triggered by the presence within 10' of active electronics with a threshold of tiny, small, large, or great (creature size) set by the character. Multiple creatures can effectively count as a larger creature for purposes of setting a pulse mine off. *Arm: 5 *Disarm: 10 *Delay: up to 10 rounds *Price: Bear Trap Damage: 2d8+6 (8-22), 4 AV Special: Steel traps have a 5 Difficulty to set and disarm. They are triggered by pressure on their hex, set by the character for between 5 and 4000 lbs. When a steel trap is sprung, it automatically hits and causes a leg maim (check damage to see if the result is a maim or a break). A steel trap on a character's leg causes all movement rates to cost an additional AP until it is removed (8 ST, 50 Difficulty Mechanics, or 25 Difficulty Security). Time Bomb *A piece of dynamite wired to a small energycell hooked to a timer hooked to a tripwire or other activator *Damage: 1d2+3 x 5 Concusive *Area: 1 Sq, 1/2 Damage 2 Sq *Special: Can be hooked up to an electronic item to start count down on activation *Special: Can be wrapped together using Trap skill to do +10 Damage for each additional dynamite *Arm: 10 *Disarm: 15 *Delay: 1 round to 24 hours Unarmed Augmentation Punches and Kicks Without weapons, most creatures can still make punches and kicks. These are strikes with hands/forepaws/pseudopods/feet and similar appendages. Without augmentation, punches and kicks have the following stats: Punch: *Damage: 1d6 (non lethal) Kick: *Damage: 2d6 (non lethal) *Accuracy: -2 Super Mutants gain a +2 damage to unarmed attacks because of their size Augmented Unarmed Attacks Unarmed weapons are typically smaller then other types of melee weapons, however this affords them a versitility in regards to freeing up the hand of the user for other objects. Because they are wrapped around, rather then in the hand, the player may be considered armed with the weapon while the other two hands may fight as usual with a slight penalty. Fist Wrap *Makes unarmed attacks deal lethal damage *Obtrusive Penalty: -1 *This weapon has no health. *Special: +10% Critical FAIL chance, on critical fails, the same amount of damage is delt to the player, regardless of their DT. *This is essentialy a makeshift fist weapon, such as a wad of car keys, dog tags, or roll of quarters being held, or sharp objects such as nails or broken glass taped about the fist. *Cost: Free, make it your self. Brass Knuckles *Damage: 1d6 +2 *Obtrusive Penalty: -1 *Cost: 100 Caps Spiked Knuckles *Damage:1d6 +4 *Obtrusive Penalty: -2 *Cost: 250 Caps Bladed Gauntlet *Damage: 1d6 +6, -4 DT *Obtrusive Penalty: -4 *This cumbersome writst wrap consists of sharp cerated blades bound to the hand and fist of the user. Its heavy, but brutaly effective. *Cost: 450 Caps Balistic Fist *Ammo: .410 ga *Obtrusive Penalty: -3 *Capacity: 4 Internal load *Damage: 1d6 +4 damage to unarmed and fires a .410 round (1d10+4) *Special: The balistic fist is a specialized unarmed weapon, It has a pressure activated spike extending above the fist attached to a small .410 shotgun mount. When the attacker makes a successful punch and does damage to the target they fire a 100% acurate round. When ever a round is spent, the emptied shell is automaticly ejected out of the weapon and a new round chambered. Since the shotgun round is fired directly at point blank, it does not recieve its typical x1.5 DT penalty. *Cost: 2,250 Caps Industrial Fist *Ammo: SEC (20 uses) *Obtrusive Penalty: -4 *Damage: 1d6 +2 Damage *Special: Can use a burst attack on hit (0/-2/-4) to do an aditional 1d10 Damage, -5 DT. Each use of the burst costs 1 (3 per full burst) charges of a small energy cell. *This prewar-hardware is a pnumaticly extending circular saw attached to the back of a glove. *Cost 1,500 Caps Power Fists *Ammo: SEC (20 Uses) *Obtrusive Penalty: -4 *Damage: 1d6 +3 Damage *Special: This powerful, hi-tech gauntlet has a pnumatic plate attached to the end that deals an adational 2d6+6 Damage on melee hits. Each hit drains the cell by 1 charge. Mantis Fist *Damage: 1d6 +8 Damage, -4 DT *Obtrusive Penalty: -3 *Special: +10% Critical fail *This Gauntlet has the large, razor sharp forearm of a giant mantis strapped to it. While powerful, because it is made of an organic material it will wear out faster then other weapons. Death Claw Fist *Damage: 1d6 +8 Damage, -10 DT *Obtrusive Penalty: -4 *Special: +5% Critical fail *This wrist brace has the legendary sharp claws of a death claw mounted to them. While powerful, because it is made of an organic material it will wear out faster then other weapons. Zap Glove *Ammo: MFC (20 Uses) *Damage: 1d6, +2d8+2 (Energy) *Obtrusive Penalty: -3 *Special: Critical hits stun the foe for 1d2 Rounds *This glove has an electric EMP plate attached to the front. Any time a foe is punched, it will send out a massive jolt of electricity. Robots take double damage. Weapon Mods Weapon mods are pieces of equipment that can be effectively "socketed" onto a weapon to modify the weapon's properties. Unlike weapon attributes (below), weapon mods are physical pieces of equipment that can be removed and used as stand-alone items. Most weapon mods have a caliber associated with them upon creation or discovery. Such mods can only be used on equipment of a like caliber. E.g.: A 9mm extended magazine could be used on a 9mm autoloader or a 9mm submachinegun, but not on a .45 autoloader. Every weapon mod occupies a slot on the weapon. Only one item can occupy a slot at any given time. Expanded Magazines Expanded magazines can be used on all magazine type weapons, as they are simply larger versions of the origanal magazines, and can store 20% (round up) more muntions per clip than their standard bretherin. Brass Bin Brass bins can be used on all conventional belt-fed submachineguns, assault rifles, machineguns, and miniguns. The Brass Tech from all fired rounds is automatically deposited in the brass bin. Silencer Caliber-specific Slot: Muzzle Silencers can be used on all conventional ballistic autoloaders, rifles, machinepistols, machineguns, submachineguns and assault rifles. Weapons equipped with a silencer have their Noise Level reduced by 10. Suppressor Caliber-specific Slot: Muzzle A suppressor can be used on all conventional ballistic autoloaders, rifles, machinepistols, machineguns, submachineguns and assault rifles. The amount of Muzzle Flash generated by the weapon is reduced by 10. Making Weapons To make weapons, characters need access to a Mechanics Shop, one of the workshops. They also need to have a working knowledge of Mechanics and Firearms. To make a workable Firearm, a character needs a skill total equal to or great than 20x the Tech Level of the item. E.g.: Bob wants to make a .22 Rifle. The .22 Rifle has a TL of 5, so he would need a skill total of 100 to make it. For Tech ingredients, use the following list: *Autoloaders: 2 Metal Tech, 2 Spring Tech + 1 Plastic Tech or 1 Wood Tech (grip) *Machineguns: 5 Metal Tech, 4 Spring Tech + 2 Plastic Tech or 2 Wood Tech (stock/grip) *Miniguns: 6 Metal Tech, 6 Spring Tech, 1 Motor Tech + 3 Vacuum Tech or 1 Circuitry Tech *Revolvers: 2 Metal Tech, 1 Spring Tech + 1 Plastic Tech or 1 Wood Tech (grip) *Rifles/Shotguns: 4 Metal Tech, 1 Spring Tech + 2 Plastic Tech or 2 Wood Tech (stock) *Submachineguns: 3 Metal Tech, 3 Spring Tech + 2 Plastic Tech or 2 Wood Tech (stock/grip) *Plasma Weapons: + 2 Fusion Tech *Laser Weapons: + 1 Fusion Tech, 1 Optics Tech *Melee and Unarmed Weapons, TL < 4: A total of 2 Tech, Metal or Wood, as appropriate (4 Tech for Large) Special Weapons: *Flamethrower: 5 Metal Tech, 1 Spring Tech *Hand Flamer: 3 Metal Tech, 1 Spring Tech *Laser Saw: 2 Metal Tech, 1 Optics Tech, 1 Fusion Tech *Pistol Katar: 3 Metal Tech, 2 Spring Tech *Power Fist: 3 Metal Tech, 1 Motor Tech *Ripper: 4 Metal Tech, 1 Motor Tech, 1 Gear Tech + 3 Vacuum Tech or 1 Circuitry Tech *Tesla Glove: 3 Metal Tech, 2 Fusion Tech + 9 Vacuum Tech or 3 Circuitry Tech An item takes a number of hours to make equal to Tech Level * # of techs used. E.g.: A 9mm Autoloader (TL 6, Mechanics) requires: 2 Metal Tech, 2 Spring Tech + 1 Plastic Tech or 1 Wood Tech (grip). The character must have a Mechanics skill of 120, access to a Mechanics Shop, and must work on it for 30 hours (6 TL * 5 Tech count). If another character wants to assist, he or she may do so if he or she has half of the total skill requirements necessary. This cuts the total time required by 25%. Only one character may assist (two in the shop at a time). Breakdown: In addition to salvaging Tech from creatures and ruins, characters may also breakdown items for Tech. Breaking down items takes half the time it requires to build it, requires half the skill, and yields half the tech (all rounded down). E.g.: Breaking down the afore-mentioned 9mm Autoloader would require a 60 Mechanics, access to a Mechanics Shop (or a Lil' Shop, since the requirement is under 75), take 15 hours, and give back 1 Metal Tech, 1 Spring Tech, and 0 Plastic/Wood Tech. Category:Simple system